


Imperfeita como o outono

by Reigisacandy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Kyle Broflovski, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Genderbending, Genderswap, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Insecurity, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, Lesbian Character, Perfect, Romantic Fluff, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reigisacandy/pseuds/Reigisacandy
Summary: ||Oneshot ➳ Twyle||||Stick of Truth!Au||||Genderbend!Au||"Trish era extremamente apaixonada por Kylie, achava que a elfa era perfeita e que não cometia nenhum erro, mas a ruiva não acreditava ser tão perfeita assim, muitas vezes se culpando pelos erros de seu passado e sentindo que poderia ser tudo diferente.Talvez a rainha e a barbará juntas poderiam aprender o verdadeiro significado de "ser perfeito" e, com gestos sutis, perceber que não existe nada mais perfeito que as nossas imperfeições, que nos fazem ser quem nós somos"
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 3
Collections: Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje





	Imperfeita como o outono

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, está é uma fanfic que eu escrevi para o Desafio "Aprendi algo hoje" no ano passado e eu resolvi a postar aqui, gosto bastante dela ^-^ Deem mais amor para Twyle gente!
> 
> Eu escolhi para ela o universo de Stick of Truth, e resolvi fazer essa fic com a temática "genderswap" que, para aqueles que não sabem, se trata da inversão dos gêneros dos personagens, ou seja, Kyle e Tweek serão garotas nessa fanfic, assim como grande parte do elenco de personagens, e, obviamente, serão um casal lésbico, caso não goste desse tipo de coisa, recomendo que saia dessa página. 
> 
> Para que não fiquem confusos, os nomes deles ficaram basicamente assim: 
> 
> ||Tweek Tweak-Trish Tweak||   
> ||Kyle Broflovski-Kylie Broflovski|| 

As folhas de diversos tons de alaranjado e vermelho caiam conforme o vento as soltava de suas árvores, anunciando de maneira eminente a chegada do outono as terras de Zaron. O verão finalmente estava dizendo adeus e a nova estação já marcava sua presença, trazendo uma queda relativamente drástica na temperatura e mudanças na paisagem, que agora ostentava vários tons de laranja, marrom e vermelho, num degradê forte, porém ao mesmo tempo, agradável e aconchegante de ser visto.

Trish Tweak amava esta época do ano, todo o clima aconchegante que o outono trazia consigo lhe transmitia segurança, mas neste momento, a loira de cabelos compridos e desarrumados só desejava ter vestido roupas mais quentes para sair.

A jovem sentia os finos pelos loiros do braço se arrepiarem conforme a brisa gelada passava, a única peça de roupa que vestia do tronco para cima era um top preto justo, que tinha como única função cobrir seus seios, definitivamente não ajudaria a mesma a se esquentar e torcia para que a caminhada fizesse seu corpo se aquecer.

Nesse momento, estava junto a uma pequena caravana que seguia rumo a Elves Kingdom, para uma pequena reunião que tinha sido planejada entre os habitantes de ambos os reinos, como uma forma de mostrar a união de todos após a guerra que tinha ocorrido. Já tinham se passado poucos meses desde a batalha contra o exército das trevas, que após roubar o cajado da verdade, tinha espalhado destruição e caos por toda Zaron, os dois reinos ainda sentiam pelas perdas daquela noite tão trágica que estava marcada para sempre na mente de Trish, que tinha visto cenas de tirar o fôlego e também perdido grandes amigos e colegas de equipe naquela noite.

Após aquele acontecido e o desaparecimento do exército das trevas, ambas as rainhas concordaram em esconder o cajado da verdade para evitar qual tipo de problema e, mesmo que contra a vontade de ambas, decidiram acabar com a guerra entre os humanos e os elfos, que durava a mais tempo do que a loira tinha de vida, um tratado de paz já tinha sido assinado a um tempo, mas somente os de mais confiança das rainhas sabiam disso, e somente agora, iriam oficializar o acontecimento com tal reunião. Trish olhou de relance para Érica, que estava na frente da caravana, a morena de cabelos chocolate andava a passos largos e firmes, demonstrando confiança e um pouco de deboche, o chapéu longo e pontudo azul claro balançava levemente com o vento, mas nem isso parecia a abater, a bárbara estava admirada que esta tinha concordado com o acordo de paz feito e com a reunião que aconteceria esta tarde, mas não tinha certeza se a maga tinha concordado com aquilo pelo bem do seu reino ou somente para satisfazer o próprio ego e a personalidade tão complicada.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Érica Cartman era uma cuzona e não tinha vergonha disso, já que não mediu esforços para esconder o cajado da verdade apenas pelo prazer de estar no comando, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado, entretanto, após um certo alguém ter lhe passado a perna e roubado o cajado, a morena parecia mais determinada do que nunca, até mesmo se juntando a "Judia de merda", como gostava de chamar a rainha de Elves Kingdom, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda era uma cuzona.

Trish suspirou e acabou olhando pra cima, perdida em pensamentos enquanto seguia a passos cautelosos a caminhada dos outros. Uma folha de tom avermelhado caiu em seu rosto repentinamente, a fazendo se surpreender levemente, a loira pegou a folha de seu rosto e a analisa, o tom avermelhado automaticamente lhe fez lembrar dos cabelos vermelho fogo que vinham tomando seus mais profundos pensamentos a meses

Trish nunca tinha se apaixonado ou tido qualquer relacionamento antes, para a loira, o amor era “pressão demais” e muito complicado para ser entendido, então ela nunca teve nada realmente sério com nenhum garoto ou garota, apenas se concentrava em treinar e ficar mais forte. Entretanto, tudo mudou dentro do campo de batalha, onde acabou se pegando completamente apaixonada pela rainha dos elfos, Kylie Broflovski.

Talvez alguns acabassem achando aquilo um ultraje, talvez Trish, que era uma bárbara considerada rude e selvagem, nunca estivesse à altura de uma rainha tão delicada como Kylie, mas a loira acreditava que foi mais forte do que ela. Kylie Broflovski era simplesmente perfeita em tudo que fazia, talvez sua existência tivesse sido planejava passo a passo pelos deuses, como a Tweak pensava.

A ruiva era linda dos pés à cabeça, com um par de olhos verde esmeralda, que pareciam brilhar quando estava com sentimentos bons na cabeça, pele clara como leite e que parecia ser tão suave e delicada, sem nenhuma imperfeição, pelo menos era o que Trish pensava, cabelos longos e cacheados, que caiam como cascatas em suas vestes, e possuíam a cor vermelha como predominância, os lábios rosados e fartos…

Mas, não era só a aparência de Kylie que encantava a loira. A ruiva era inteligente e dedicada, sempre lutou por aquilo que acreditava e não hesitava em lutar contra as injustiças que a vida lhe impunha ou em bater de frente contra aqueles que lhe desrespeitavam, nunca deixando Érica falar sobre si sem a retrucar e xingar de volta no meio patamar, não se deixando levar pelas palavras da morena. Sincera e confiante, sempre fazia de tudo para proteger seu povo, seja lá quem fosse o inimigo, ela sempre estava pronta para enfrentá-lo de cabeça erguida e muitos feitiços escondidos na manga, parecia que nada a abalava e Trish admirava isso, admirava sua confiança e a força que sempre demonstrou ter, não sendo uma rainha frágil ou que desprezava seu povo.

Sabia que a jovem ruiva também tinha lutado bravamente contra o exército das trevas para recuperar o cajado e não demonstrou fraqueza mesmo com os grandes obstáculos que aquela noite proporcionou a todos, e isso era outra coisa que Trish admirava. Aquela noite tinha tirado muitas coisas de todos e definitivamente ninguém gostava de lembrar daquilo com frequência, Trish também não gostava muito, perdeu grandes amigas para o lado das trevas, mas em compensação, foi naquela noite que se apaixonou por Kylie, que pode ver de perto a força da rainha e amar tudo que vinha dela.

Realmente, a ruiva parecia tão perfeita, tão… única, como um diamante de cor diferente do usual branco pálido que era o comum, e Trish gostaria de poder estar perto dela, conversar com ela, a tocar…

Por muito tempo, Trish tentou negar seus sentimentos e os desprezou, acreditando que jamais poderia estar perto de alguém como Kylie, a garota era única, especial aos olhos da Tweak, enquanto ela, era apenas uma bárbara, que lutava corpo a corpo e tinha as mãos manchadas de sangue, ásperas e machucadas, que jamais poderiam tocar a pele da outra. Pensamentos assim já foram a base de muitos surtos de Trish, mas seus sentimentos estavam ficando sufocantes, tão sufocantes que ela finalmente decidiu jogar as cartas na mesa e ir à luta, iria tentar falar com a ruiva e tentar usar aquilo que chamam de “carisma”, para ter um espaço em seu coração.

Mesmo nervosa com a situação, Trish estava tentando se manter confiante e não pretendia voltar atrás à essa altura, com certeza essa reunião foi um presente dos céus para a moça e iria aproveitar o máximo disso para ficar perto de Kylie.

A loira olhou instintivamente para trás, onde, no final da caravana, a Novata, ou simplesmente Babaca, caminhava olhando para todos os lados, procurando utensílios e artefatos que lhe poderiam ser úteis. A jovem de poucas, ou nenhuma palavra, vinha sendo uma excelente ouvinte das lamúrias de Trish sobre seu amor durante os últimos meses, sempre a ouvindo arduamente, e, mesmo sem falar nada, acaba sendo de grande ajuda para Trish, já que esta consegue desabafar tudo que pensa e de alguma forma, tomar uma atitude sobre seus problemas.

Foi durante uma dessas conversas que Trish decidiu que não adiantaria ficar só chorando pelos cantos sem ao menos ter tentado, sabia que a rainha também deveria ter muitos outros admiradores e talvez alguma hora, retribuiria os sentimentos de algum deles, a opção de tentar lhe parecia arriscada demais, tinha medo da jovem a odiar ou achar nojenta, mas não suportaria a ver nos braços de outra pessoa, a loira sabia que tinha que arriscar, e ela iria.

Trish suspira e vê a novata olhar para frente, percebendo sua observadora, ela apenas balançou a cabeça levemente para cima e para baixo, como um voto quase imperceptível de confiança, sabia que a loira estava nervosa, mas não estava nem um pouco disposta a ter, que entrar no meio do “problema” que ela estava passando, então só lhe restava desejar sorte para a mesma. A loira sorriu fraco e voltou a olhar para frente, voltando a ficar completamente perdida em seus pensamentos, até ouvir a voz clara e irreconhecível de sua líder soar:

— Já estamos chegando, apressem o passo suas molengas! — Mesmo não sendo a mais atlética entre todas, a morena estava com pressa para chegar logo e acabar com aquela palhaçada de uma vez.

Era possível ouvir alguns resmungos vindos da maioria, era praticamente impossível se acostumar ao jeito de ser da Cartman. Felizmente, ela não estava mentindo, logo foi possível ver uma estrada mais arrumada e árvores altas cortavam o céu, demarcando de maneira clara a entrada de Elves Kingdom.

Toda a caravana continuava andando junta mesmo após a entrada, vendo alguns elfos se aproximarem ao longo do caminho, seja apenas para observar os curiosos visitantes, ou para cumprimentar algum conhecido que tinham do lado dos humanos, alguns até mesmo se juntando ao grupo para colocar a conversa em dia. Logo todos chegaram ao centro do reinado, onde a reunião iria acontecer, lá se encontrava a maior árvore de todo aquele reino, que agora estava recoberta de folhas dos mais variados tons de vermelho, laranja e marrom, e algumas dessas folhas caiam mesmo com a mais leve brisa, demarcando o chão também, era uma vista linda aos olhos azuis como o céus da loira.

Logo vários elfos de todos os tipos e classes se aproximaram para ver e participar da reunião, tambores foram tocados de maneira ritmada e firme, e quando os olhares de todos finalmente se direcionaram ao trono de madeira que se encontrava bem ao lado da grande árvore, Trish foi capaz de vê-la.

Estava deslumbrante, como se lembrava da última vez que tinha a visto, as vestes vermelho escuro com detalhes dourados caiam perfeitamente bem em seu corpo e combinavam com os cabelos ruivos que inevitavelmente escapavam da ushanka verde com uma coroa feita de galhos, já que eram compridos e volumosos, a moça tinha um sorriso acolhedor no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam, ela realmente parecia feliz e isso alegrava o coração de Trish. Ao seu lado, estava uma moça de cabelos negros como a noite e um pouco compridos, indo até metade das suas costas, com vestes de guerreira e uma espada empunhada, parecia pronta para proteger a rainha de qualquer risco, Stacey Marsh, que era uma das guerreiras mais fortes do reino e o braço direito da rainha, a garota, mesmo parecendo incomodava com a presença de Érica, também parecia feliz em ver os amigos.

Érica tomou a frente e se aproximou, enquanto Kylie se levantava de seu trono e também se aproximava, quando as duas jovens estavam relativamente perto, era impossível não sentir o clima pesado que se emanava, ninguém ficaria surpreso se as duas começassem com os xingamentos a qualquer momento, já que, com paz ou sem ela, ambas realmente se odiavam. Após alguns segundos de muita tensão, a voz melodiosa da ruiva quebrou o silêncio.

— Durante anos, os humanos e os elfos travaram duras batalhas entre si, vivemos anos de pura guerra e destruição entre ambos os reinos, em prol do cajado da verdade — Sua voz se mantinha firme e melodiosa, com certeza Kylie tinha uma boa oratória. — Entretanto, com os acontecimentos recentes, decidimos que está na hora de virar essa página.

— É impossível negar agora que juntos somos bem mais fortes e não sabemos se o exército das trevas ou “ela” podem voltar — A voz de Érica soou após a de Kylie, ela parecia séria. — Foi decidido que esta na hora de acabarmos com essa guerra e para o bem de todos…unir …nossos reinos.

Érica fazia algumas pausas no final da frase, era duro para a morena admitir que estava fazendo uma besteira daquela e se juntando a uma elfa ruiva como Kylie, odiava o fato de que não poderia impedir o exército das trevas novamente sozinha e precisaria de toda a ajuda necessária para isto, mesmo que a ajuda viesse de uma judia idiota e oportunista como todos de sua laia, nesse momento, precisava engolir o orgulho de alguma forma. As duas rainhas se olharam, sérias e ao mesmo tempo, com um leve deboche no olhar, podia se ler um “eu te odeio” escrito claramente nas íris de cada uma e apertaram suas mãos em um sinal de trégua e paz.

Gritos de alegria e palmas soaram de todos os presentes, apesar das desavenças, aquele momento era esperado por muitos e ninguém esperava que viveria o bastante para ver as rainhas de Kupa Keep e Elves Kingdom fazerem as pazes de tal forma. Somente aqueles que estavam mais perto de ambas, incluindo Trish, conseguiam ver que ambas apertavam as mãos com mais força do que o necessário e podiam ouvir alguns xingamentos e ameaças sendo sussurrados entre elas.:

— Se pisar na bola, eu não hesitarei em acabar com você Cartman. — A ruiva sussurrou com uma voz grave e séria.

Ela não parecia estar brincando, e realmente não estava, sabia que não poderia se descuidar perto da de cabelos castanhos.

—Hunf, quero ver tentar, judia de merda. — Erica também sussurrou com deboche, mesmo sabendo que Kylie era forte, não tinha nem um pouco de medo dela.

As duas rainhas separaram o aperto de mão e não demorou muito para que uma música animada começasse a ser tocada, e todos já parecerem completamente entretidos, dançando ou simplesmente conservando. Sequer parecia que tinham acabado de sair de uma guerra por poder, Trish não poderia evitar de sorrir, mesmo não se sentindo tão confortável em ambientes cheios e agitados, toda aquela alegria e união de alguma forma lhe fazia se sentir muito bem.

Érica e Kylie agora já tinham se afastado para evitar eventuais problemas, e o alvo se seus mais profundos pensamentos estava conversando com Stacey sobre algo que era inaudível aos seus ouvidos devido ao barulho. Mesmo não sendo capaz de ouvir, Trish não era capaz de desviar seus olhos das duas, especificamente da ruiva, que gesticulava e movia seus lábios com calma, ela parecia envergonhada com alguma coisa, evidenciado por suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas e Trish nesse momento daria tudo para saber o porquê.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu algo gelado sendo levemente empurrado contra seu braço nu, ela tremeu com o frio e virou a cabeça rapidamente pro lado, com medo de ter sido pega na sua admiração, mas para seu alívio, era apenas a Novata, que parecia tentar lhe dar um copo com algum tipo de bebida:

— Ah! Obrigada! — Trish sorriu e pegou o copo vendo que a Babaca trazia outro igual. — O que é?

A Novata olhou para o copo por alguns segundos e depois olhou para Trish com uma cara neutra, como se indicasse que ela não sabia e simplesmente tinha achado por ai.

Trish encarou o líquido exageradamente rosado do copo, pensando se deveria ou não beber aquilo, pela cor parecia ser algo muito doce e a loira também não gostava muito de sucos, sempre preferindo mais uma xícara de café bem forte. Enquanto inconscientemente pensava se aquele tipo de bebida agradava a ruiva, acabou andando um pouco para frente e conseguindo finalmente ouvir as vozes de Kylie e Stacey soarem perto da mesma.

— Você vai realmente arriscar? — A voz que Trish reconheceu como a de Stacey soou. — Tipo, você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso, mas não sei se é o mais correto.

A loira continuou olhando para a bebida, tentando fingir de alguma forma que não estava ouvindo a conversa.

— Com certeza eu vou. — A voz de Kylie soou confiante, e a loira não pode evitar de querer sorrir, a rainha era sempre tão confiante aos seus olhos. — Eu não sei quando terei a mesma oportunidade novamente, quero ao menos tentar de alguma forma.

— Acho que entendo, vai tentar falar com ela mais tarde ou agora?

Ela? Quem seria Ela? Trish não pode evitar de olhar para as duas, tentando ser discreta mas falhando miseravelmente:

— O quanto antes possível sabe? Eu adoraria falar com ela ainda hoje, seria maravilhoso. — As bochechas da ruiva coraram e a bárbara se sentiu derreter aos poucos com tanta beleza — Tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas agora, cuidar de tudo aqui para mim enquanto estiver fora?

— Lógico que sim, tudo pela “majestade” não é? — A guerreira sorriu e bateu levemente no ombro de Kylie, que riu com a brincadeira. — Boa sorte, depois me conta dos detalhes.

— Talvez você fique na curiosidade, minha cara amiga.

Stacey riu e acabou saindo de perto de Kylie, indo para perto de Marjorine, onde ambas começaram uma conversa animada sobre coisas que definidamente Trish não sabia explicar, deixando Kylie sozinha no meio das pessoas, a loira se sentiu tentada a se aproximar, mas seus pés não se moviam de forma alguma, a conversa recém ouvida ainda a intrigava.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela acabou esquecendo sobre a conversa após perceber a elfa tinha se virado e acabou percebendo que a loira a observava, fazendo com que esta corasse violentamente, mas não desviasse o olhar. A Broflovski encarava Trish no fundo dos olhos e a outra retribuiu, nesse momento, azul e verde se misturaram numa montanha de emoções que somente ambas podiam sentir, e Trish poderia facilmente descrever aquilo com apenas uma palavra: “incrível”.

Trish podia sentir sua alma quase escapando do corpo e seus pelos se arrepiarem ainda mais, era uma sensação engraçada, que fazia seu estômago borbulhar como se houvessem milhões de borboletas dentro dele, mas era boa e mal sabia ela, que por baixo das vestes, os pelos de Kylie também estavam arrepiados e esta tinha a mesma sensação engraçada em seu estômago.

A ruiva acabou sorrindo de maneira gentil para Trish, mas parecia bem diferente da gentileza que ela demonstrava aos súditos, um diferente que ela não sabia muito bem identificar, o que deixa a bárbara levemente confusa. Logo após isso, a de cabelos avermelhados fez um sinal com a mão para Trish, como se pedisse para que a loira a seguisse para algum lugar, o que fez com que esta suspeitasse que a outra sabia que estava ouvindo a conversa, depois disso, Kylie se virou e sai caminhando, Trish a seguiu com os olhos, percebendo que esta passou por algumas árvores e foi para uma parte mais afastada e isolada de toda aquela euforia.

Aquele era o momento, e Trish sabia disso. Se não fosse falar com a moça naquele momento, talvez não tivesse uma oportunidade parecida nunca mais. Ela mordeu levemente o lábio, pensando em todas as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer, não podia negar que a ideia lhe fazia sentir um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo, não teria problemas afinal de contas certo? Foi a elfa que tinha lhe chamado por motivos desconhecidos, talvez fosse para lhe dar uma bronca por ficar ouvindo a conversa alheia, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha chamado Trish e isso de certa forma lhe deixava feliz.

A de cabelos longos e desarrumados tem seus pensamentos interrompidos quando sentiu ser empurrada levemente para a direção onde a ruiva teria ido, a bárbara nem precisou olhar para trás para poder saber que se tratava da Novata tentando lhe fazer ir até lá:

— Olha, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia...— A loira disse meio hesitante e olhou para a jovem a sua frente.

A Babaca deu um longo suspiro e simplesmente fez um sinal para que Trish vá até lá, realmente não queria ter que a carregar a moça até lá, ela tinha que resolver aquilo sozinha. Depois disso ela sorriu levemente e deu um sinal positivo, como um sinal de boa sorte.

Trish a encarou por alguns segundos, e finalmente tomou sua decisão.

Ela olhou para o copo que permaneceu na sua mão durante todo aquele tempo e deu um longo gole, fazendo com que grande parte do seu conteúdo escorresse por sua garganta, confirmando assim as suas suspeitas, aquilo era realmente muito doce. Após isso, ela entrega seu copo quase vazio na mão da novata e sorriu confiante, não sabia se era a enorme quantidade de açúcar que agora passava por sua corrente sanguínea ou algo assim, mas Trish estava se sentindo confiante e pronta para ir à luta.

Ela sorriu em direção da novata e se virou de costas, indo na direção onde Kylie tinha ido. A Novata foi capaz apenas de olhar as costas quase nuas da loira sumindo por entre as árvores e deu um sorriso de canto de boca, realmente as pessoas daquele universo pareciam tão complicadas para a jovem de personalidade neutra, mas pelo menos daquela vez, sentia que tudo se resolveria sem ter uma interferência direta de sua parte, então apenas deu de ombros e foi atrás de alguma missão para poder fazer.

Enquanto isso, a bárbara se embrenhava por entre os galhos de árvore, tendo que parar algumas vezes para puxar as madeixas loiras que ficavam enroscadas em alguns galhos, seja lá para onde estava indo, sabia que era um tanto escondido de tudo e todos. Continuou andando mais um pouco por entre os galhos até chegar em uma pequena cabana que parecia ser meio improvisada, feita de madeira e com diversos ramos de plantas a sua volta, além de uma aura mágica forte, o que indicava que provavelmente havia uma circulação bem forte de magia por ali, mesmo estando meio longe de tudo, esta não parecia estar realmente camuflada, então talvez a intenção deste lugar fosse apenas não ter interrupções, seja lá para que fosse.

Trish se aproximou da porta, percebendo que esta estava aberta e entrou o local, logo se surpreendendo.

As paredes de madeira escura estavam repletas de papéis colados, que mesmo sendo quase indecifráveis para a mente da loira, ela sabia que se tratavam de feitiços e fórmulas de poções, tinha uma única janela no local, da qual a luz do sol conseguia adentrar e iluminar o local, haviam duas mesas também feitas de madeira escura, repletas de anotações, vidros com misturas multicoloridas, livros de vários tamanhos e outros artefatos de origem mágica e em uma delas, a loira foi capaz de avistar a elfa sentada, parecia concentrada enquanto escrevia anotações em um caderno e mexia em um pequeno vidro que continha um líquido azul royal misterioso.

A jovem loira ficou paralisada na porta por alguns segundos, admirando a ruiva trabalhar, seu olhar concentrado e firme era tão bonito, a luz da única janela no local batia em seu rosto com delicadeza e fazia sua pele ter um brilho especial, Trish não podia evitar de pensar que ela era realmente perfeita.

Depois de alguns segundos apenas a olhando, ela acabou se aproximando aos poucos da outra jovem no local, não podendo evitar de olhar tudo aquilo a sua volta, ainda muito admirada, quando chegou perto o suficiente para estar do lado da ruiva, espiou levemente o que esta anotava, mas parecia algo muito difícil para ser entendido, e isso lhe fazia admirar ainda mais Kylie, por ser tão inteligente para saber dessas coisas, sem se conter, Trish acabou soltando um comentário:

— Uau! Isto tudo é incrível majestade! — A loira acabou dizendo e depois corou levemente pelo comentário.

Kylie finalmente pareceu perceber a presença de Trish no local e a olhou:

— Ah, obrigada, e por favor, pode me chamar só de Kylie, temos a mesma idade.— A ruiva sorriu levemente e Trish sentiu que poderia derreter diante daquele belo sorriso.

— Para que são todas essas coisas?

— Bem, eu diria que precaução...— A ruiva voltou o olhar para as anotações. — A algum tempo venho preparando feitiços de proteção e algumas poções especiais para emergências.

A elfa fez uma pausa em sua frase para pegar um pequeno pote feito de madeira e despejar um pouco do pó esmeralda que tinha ali dentro do vidro, do qual o líquido dentro deste oscilou de cor para um azul turquesa e depois virou roxo. Kylie suspirou de leve e continuou.

— Tenho que estar preparada para o que der e vier, não posso abaixar mais ainda minha guarda e deixar meu povo desprotegido.— Uma mecha ruiva caiu em seu rosto e a jovem a tirou com o dedo — Não posso arriscar que “Ela” acabe voltando e consiga colocar as mãos no cajado novamente… Você entende?

Os olhos verdes se direcionaram para a ruiva e Trish estremeceu levemente, com certeza ela entendia.

“Ela”, como todos chamavam, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Clarisse Donovan, era uma garota aparentemente inofensiva, ou pelo menos, era o que parecia, após ser banida do espaço-tempo pela Érica, por não ter protegido o cajado da verdade, a jovem morena se revoltou contra todos e criou o exército das trevas, tendo conseguido enganar as duas rainhas, roubar o cajado e quase causar a destruição de toda Zaron, Trish nem gostaria de pensar o que teria acontecido se r a Novata não tivesse sido capaz de bater de frente contra a Donovan e a derrotar, entretanto, aqueles de maior afinidade com as rainhas sabiam que ela não tinha morrido naquela noite tão sangrenta, apenas tinha desaparecido e levado parte do seu exército junto, para algum lugar que ninguém sabia, e talvez, querendo retornar.

A jovem bárbara não gostava de tocar nesse assunto, conhecia Clarisse de antes da guerra, era sua amiga, uma jovem tão carinhosa e que defendia seus amigos, seu peito doía ao pensar no caminho que a morena tinha escolhido, e por mais que desejasse que ela voltasse a si, sabia que a essa altura, não teria mais volta, então só poderia desejar que a Donovan não voltasse mais para estas terras.

Trish retribuiu o olhar da ruiva e sorriu de maneira gentil, tomando uma atitude ousada e tocando em seu ombro.

— Eu entendo perfeitamente.

Kylie sorriu, por algum motivo, a atitude de Trish acalmou um pouco seu coração. Após esse pequeno diálogo que apesar de curto, foi repleto de sentimentos confusos, a rainha continuo o trabalho, com Trish ao seu lado, ainda com a mão em seu ombro, a loira tinha até pensado em tirar, mas a sensação quente que sentia naquele local era tão confortável que pensou em ficar com a mão ali só mais um pouco, afinal, a rainha não pareceu se incomodar.

A pequena bárbara não conseguia tirar os olhos do alvo de seus maiores pensamentos, toda aquela proximidade que tinham naquele exato momento era única, confortável para ambas e terna, a Tweak apenas gostaria de parar o tempo e poder viver aquele momento para sempre. Kylie era linda quando estava concentrada e o modo como parecia estar tão determinada com o que fazia enchia o peito da moça de uma sensação terna e engraçada, nesse momento era pensava, a garota em sua frente era realmente perfeita, em toda sua vida jamais deveria ter cometido falhas, era linda, uma rainha dedicada, uma elfa poderosa…

Trish não podia evitar de pensar, Kylie Broflovski era definitivamente única e enquanto a olhava, apenas uma frase se formava em sua cabeça…

— Você é perfeita…

Pânico podia ser a palavra perfeita para descrever Trish naquele momento, realmente não acreditava que tinha pensado aquela frase em voz alta. A rosto da loira automaticamente ficou avermelhado como os cabelos de Kylie e ela realmente não sabia o que iria dizer para desfazer aquilo.

Kylie assim que ouviu tal frase a olhou surpresa, mas não pode evitar de rir levemente envergonhada quando percebeu o constrangimento da loira, era realmente uma gracinha, a elfa pensou.

— Não sou perfeita Trish. — A ruiva começou a falar tentando quebrar o clima constrangedor que estava no ar. — Estou bem longe de ser na verdade…

Trish parou imediatamente de ter sua crise existencial após ouvir aquelas palavras saírem dos lábios da ruiva, aquilo lhe soou como um ultraje:

—Como não é perfeita? Você é uma excelente rainha, uma feiticeira poderosa e é tão… — “Linda” era a palavra que gostaria de ter dito, mas se segurou

A Broflovski deu um suspiro frustrado e fechou seu caderno, encostando nos cotovelos na mesa com um olhar melancólico:

— Talvez se eu fosse perfeita, poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo…

Foi nesse momento que Trish percebeu algo importante, Kylie se culpava pelo que tinha acontecido.

— Talvez… — A ruiva continua, com uma voz calma e ao mesmo tempo triste, demonstrando sua culpa. — Se eu não tivesse insistido em pegar o cajado de volta, talvez “ela” não teria sido banida do espaço-tempo e criado todos esses problemas, já aturo Érica a muitos anos, não me importaria de ter que aturar mais um tempo se isso tivesse impedido Clarisse de ter ido para o lado das trevas…

Trish sentiu sua coluna se arrepiar, a muito tempo o nome de Clarisse não era falado em voz alta e isso lhe dava calafrios, mas acima de tudo, estava com um sentimento ruim ao ver a ruiva se culpar tanto.

Kylie Broflovski sempre tentou ser a rainha perfeita para seu povo, aquela que iria proteger a todos os elfos de qualquer mal acima de tudo, mas, mesmo sem ter nascido humana, ela ainda era um ser comum como todos, com defeitos e falhas, e a elfa não poderia se culpar mais de cada uma delas. Sempre sentia o peso do mundo em suas costas e gostaria de poder aguenta-lo o máximo possível por seu povo. Mesmo com Érica em seu caminho, achava que tinha tudo sob controle, até tudo cair por terra com a batalha contra o exército das trevas, ainda não acreditava naquilo tudo, tinha colado seu orgulho acima de tudo e muitos dos seus morreram naquela noite, aquilo a destruía por dentro.

Desde então, vinha se esforçando ao máximo para impedir que seus erros pudessem causar outra catástrofe como aquela, que, apesar de terem saído vitoriosos, Kylie não se considerava uma vencedora.

— Talvez se eu tivesse previsto que algo assim pudesse acontecer, que mais alguém queria aquele cajado idiota além de mim e de Érica… Acho que sou uma péssima rainha. — Ela deu um fraco suspiro.

Trish não suportava ver a ruiva daquela forma, mesmo estando feliz em vê-la se abrir para si, estava triste e chocada saber que os pensamentos mais profundos eram de culpa. Então decidiu tomar uma atitude ousada, não sabia se isso derivava da alta quantidade de açúcar que ainda circulava em seu sangue ou de forças misteriosas do além que estavam tentando lhe fazer tomar uma atitude, mas pela apenas segurou a moça pelos ombros, de maneira delicada porém firme, a virou de forma que ficassem frente a frente e aproximou o rosto da mesma, ficando numa distância considerável, todavia, próximo o bastante para sentir a respiração desregulada pela surpresa da ruiva.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Nada disso foi culpa sua! — A loira começou a falar rapidamente, antes que perdesse a coragem— Jamais se culpe por isso que aconteceu ok?

Antes que Kylie pudesse retrucar Trish, ela continuou a soltar as coisas que estavam entaladas em sua garganta.

— E você é uma excelente rainha, tenho certeza que todos os seus súditos concordam comigo! É uma garota forte, dedicada, inteligente, carismática e tem outras várias qualidades que eu nem consigo citar aqui! Você é simplesmente perfeita, e talvez seja por isso que eu amo você!

Silêncio.

O silêncio constrangedor havia voltado ao local, e dessa vez com força total.

Assim que todo o êxtase do momento tinha passado, Trish finalmente se tocou do que tinha feito, ela tinha se declarado, e num momento completamente inapropriado.

Kylie a olhava com os olhos arregalados e bochechas coradas, fazendo um contraste com as mechas ruivas, a bárbara só queria sair correndo dali e se esconder em cima de alguma árvore, por mais que tivesse essas intenções, o momento e a forma como fez isso foram totalmente inadequados. Estava começando a ficar nervosa e suar frio, não sabia como a outra iria reagir e isso de certa forma era assustador.

Continuou perdida em pensamentos até sentir uma mão quente em cima da sua, ela olhou para Kylie e vê a mesma acariciando sua mão levemente com um sorriso bobo no rosto:

— Sabe, quando eu disse a Stacey que estava gostando de você e ela disse que era recíproco, eu não acreditei nela...— Trish travou, aquilo seria um sonho?— Bom… acho que agora eu devo a ela 5 dólares.

Kylie riu e Trish acabou rindo junto, aquela situação era totalmente inacreditável e a jovem bárbara se perguntava se não estava sonhando, seus sentimentos eram recíprocos e nada parecia melhor que isso. A situação em que a declaração tinha acontecido foi totalmente inadequada e não foi da maneira “perfeita” que Trish tinha imaginado, mas de certa forma, ela estava muito feliz mesmo assim, tudo foi tão bagunçado, mas mesmo assim, mágico para ambas.

Trish acabou por se sentar na cadeira que tinha ao lado de Kylie, ainda com as mãos em seus ombros e sorriu largo, foi bem mais simples do que pensava, talvez se não estivesse tão nervosa, poderia ter feito aquilo antes.

— Trish…— Kylie a chamou e a jovem olhou para a ruiva.

— Sim?

— Obrigado por pensar isso de mim, eu geralmente penso demais nas coisas, principalmente em meus defeitos e falhas, ouvir essas coisas de você me deixa feliz. — A ruiva sorriu largo e aquele sorriso foi como o sol de uma bela manhã para a loira.

Defeitos. Trish não pensava nos defeitos de Kylie, mas agora que ela tinha falado, não pode evitar de pensar neles, e finalmente a ficha caiu para a jovem, Kylie Broflovski não era perfeita.

A jovem também cometia erros e tinha defeitos, e agora que parou para pensar, sabia quais eram. A ruiva era teimosa, batia o pé quando algo não lhe agradava e quando botava algo na cabeça, tinha que ser aquilo, ela também tinha um instinto de proteção muito forte com a família, forte até demais, tinha ouvido falar que quase prendeu sua irmã mais nova no sótão quando soube que ela iria se tornar uma pirata, e isso de alguma forma lembrava da antiga rainha, podia não parecer, mas ela tinha pavio curto, principalmente quando se tratava de Erica Cartman e costumava fazer discursos longos e cansativos. Kylie também tinha manias engraçadas, como a de coçar o nariz quando nervosa, usar sua coroa por cima da ushanka verde limão, entre outros pequenos detalhes.

Trish sempre colocava Kylie num pedestal, acreditando que a moça era perfeita e não tinha defeitos. Mas, mesmo agora percebendo que ela não era perfeita como pensava, aquilo não quebrou o amor que sentia pela ruiva, na verdade, fez com que a loira se sentisse bem melhor, pois ver seus defeitos e a sua imperfeição, fez com que ela sentisse que finalmente estava vendo Kylie Broflovski de verdade, e se sentia mais admirada pela verdade aos seus olhos do que pelos pensamentos sobre ela que tinha cultivado.

Kylie era normal, como qualquer outra pessoa, seja ela humana ou não, era imperfeita, tinha qualidades que a faziam ser especial e também tinha defeitos, que também a faziam ser especial e a faziam ser quem era, a garota pela qual tinha se apaixonado. Aquilo lhe fez se sentir bem, a loira gostaria de ter pensado daquela forma antes.

Trish subiu uma de suas mãos para o rosto da moça e fez uma carícia sincera e suave nas bochechas pintadas de pequenas sardas da outra, que sorriu corada com o carinho.

— Eu que agradeço...— Sorriu tranquila, o clima parecia bem mais leve agora. — Acho que ainda temos muito que aprender sobre o que é ser alguém perfeito.

A bárbara falou suavemente e Kylie não poderia concordar mais, as palavras de Trish também a fizeram pensar sobre aquilo e acabou concluindo que tinha uma visão um tanto fechada sobre as qualidades e defeitos dos seres vivos, talvez ela não precisasse ser perfeita, apenas ser ela mesma e se esforçar ao máximo, aprendendo coisas novas todos os dias e se aperfeiçoando.

Aquilo parecia uma coisa bem complicada de se fazer, mas Kylie sabia que não estaria sozinha nisso.

— Você tem razão e bem… Você aceitaria aprender comigo? — A elfa perguntou, já rendendo aos carinhos da loira.

— Seria uma honra.

As duas ficaram tão submersas naquele pequeno momento de carinho que só saíram dele quando Kylie percebeu que a mistura arroxeada que antes mexia dentro do vidro agora borbulhava com veracidade:

—Ah, Merda!! — A ruiva se separou da loira contra sua vontade para tentar evitar uma catástrofe com o líquido misterioso.

Todavia, assim que tentou mexer no vidro, a mistura acabou explodindo em seu rosto, fazendo com que um pó fosforescente de cor roxa fosse em seu rosto, a fazendo tossir levemente.

Trish tratou de imediatamente pegar um pano azul que repousava na outra mesa e tentar limpar o rosto da elfa, que agora ria:

— Droga, sujou seu rosto todo, majestade.

— Há há há, já disse que há há pode me chamar só, há há de Kylie— A ruiva ria descontraída de seu pequeno erro e Trish acabou não se segurando rindo junto.

Após alguns segundos rindo, ambas se olharam e pararam de rir aos poucos, finalmente perceberam que estavam relativamente próximas, podiam sentir as respirações desreguladas uma da outra e o clima começou a realmente esquentar, mesmo que lá fora, as brisas frias do outono ainda estivessem ativas, fazendo com que folhas de árvore entrassem pela janela. O pano que estava nas mãos de Trish foi abandonado na mesa e sua mão foi novamente para o rosto da ruiva, fazendo um carinho nas bochechas agora pintadas de roxo, Kylie não pode evitar de fechar os olhos levemente, apreciando o tão íntimo carinho.

Trish se sentia tão quente naquele momento, seu coração batia loucamente e sua alma ameaçava sair do corpo, e ela sabia o porquê daquilo.

Queria beijar Kylie, e queria muito.

Os lábios levemente rosados da outra, que agora estavam em um biquinho pediam por um beijo e Trish estava determinada o bastante para conceder este pedido. Trish desceu sua mão até o queixo de Kylie e acariciou levemente, fazendo a outra abrir os olhos e encarar a outra, seus olhos desceram mediamente para os lábios da Tweak, que estavam molhados por uma leve camada de saliva devido ao fato de Trish os lamber com frequência para não secarem com o frio, pareciam tão macios, a loira viu os olhares que Kylie dava e percebeu imediatamente que ela também queria a beijar.

Os olhares das duas jovens se encontraram, o verde e o azul se misturaram novamente, mas ao contrário da vez que se encontraram durante a reunião, onde demonstravam dúvida e admiração, estes demonstravam certeza e um desejo ardente. Ao mesmo tempo, começaram a aproximar seus rostos...

E nesse momento, não importava que o rosto de Kylie estava completamente sujo do pó arroxeado misterioso, que talvez o local não fosse o mais apropriado e que alguém poderia chegar ao qualquer momento, nada mais importava, apenas os lábios de ambas chegando cada vez mais perto do momento mais esperado por elas em muito tempo.

Quando suas bocas se encontraram, primeiramente num selinho tímido e cálido, o tempo parou para Kylie e Trish, nada mais importava, nem aquele cajado maldito, nem Érica, nem “ela”. Trish acabou sendo a primeira a tomar uma atitude, estava nervosa, aquele era seu primeiro beijo e não sabia bem o que fazer, mas os lábios de Kylie eram tão macios de serem beijados, não custava nada tentar né? Trish começou a mexer seus lábios de forma lenta e Kylie acompanhou, mexendo seus lábios e aos poucos encaixando sua boca na da loira, o beijo permanecia lento e suave, apenas com ambas conhecendo os lábios alheios e apreciando sua textura, até que Kylie resolvesse acelerar as coisas.

De maneira lenta, a língua de Kylie tocou suavemente os lábios de Trish, pedindo de maneira delicada passagem, a loira se sentia nas nuvens, então de maneira devagar, abriu a boca o suficiente para que a língua da ruiva adentrasse sua cavidade e a explorasse de maneira tímida, que logo foi retribuída por uma Trish extasiada pelas novas sensações.

De maneira quase automática, as mãos da loira foram para a cintura da Broflovski, a puxando para perto, de forma que ambos os corpos se colassem e lhe dando um abraço desajeitado, a outra direcionou suas mãos para as madeixas loiras e desajeitadas da outra, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios macios.

O beijo aos poucos se tornava desajeitado, mas cheio de sentimentos vindo à tona, as línguas se enrolavam numa dança desajeitada, mas harmoniosa e o rosto de Trish ja estava completamente sujo do pó arroxeado misterioso. A boca de Trish tinha gosto de café forte, mesmo que já houvesse algumas horas que não tomava sua bebida favorita, misturado com o doce da bebida que tinha tomado na reunião, a boca de Kylie, por outro lado, tinha um gosto forte de menta e baunilha, que no seu caso, derivava de sua pasta de dentes e a junção dessas coisas fazia o beijo ter um gosto engraçado e peculiar, que seria estranho para alguns, mas para elas, era perfeito.

Aos poucos, as bocas se separaram em busca de oxigênio, um fio de saliva separava os lábios de ambas e suas bochechas além de sujas, estavam coradas. Aquele beijo teria sido confuso e desastrado para alguns, devido a vários fatores, entretanto, para elas, tinha sido perfeito e nada mais importava.

Kylie acabou dando uma risada gostosa de ser ouvida e abraçou o tronco quase nu da loira, que arduamente correspondeu ao abraço de maneira terna. Aquele abraço demonstrava muito mais que palavras, ele demonstrava o amor recém descoberto das duas, e a simplicidade desse amor era única.

Enquanto isso, as folhas de outono continuavam a cair lá fora com a brisa, repousando no solo, o outono era uma estação imperfeita, assim como Kylie, onde das folhas abandonavam suas árvores de origem e caiam, ficando de cores escuras e para alguns, mórbidas, onde o calor aconchegante do verão ia embora e dava lugar ao frio do futuro inverno, mas essas imperfeições faziam essa estação ser única e assim especial, assim como os defeitos de Kylie também faziam Trish a amar, e finalmente ela pode ser capaz de ver isso.

Kylie sempre foi uma pessoa que poderia ser chamada de várias formas.

Sentada em seu trono, na frente de todos os seus súditos, era vossa majestade.

Na frente de Erica Cartman, era a judia de merda.

Dentro do campo de batalha, era Rainha dos Elfos Negros.

Mas agora, nos braços da bárbara Trish Tweak, ela era simplesmente Kylie, e nada poderia ser mais perfeito que isso.


End file.
